


Dear Diary

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2015 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel keeps a diary, Dean likes Castiel back, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar and Cas are roommates in college and Bal suggests that Cas start keeping a journal.</p>
<p>So he does, and he ends up documenting a day in the life of his crush on Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge to bullet an entire day. And so I tried. From college student Cas' POV no less. I hope you all like it!

_Dear Diary,_

_Balthazar has suggested that I start keeping a diary, though he says he calls his a journal. He insists that it’s manlier. I do not see the point of assigning gender specific names to a book in which I will be documenting my days, but if he wishes to do so, I will not begrudge him his preference. I do not know what I will write in here, this is all new to me. Perhaps this was how the bible was created? People just began to write down their thoughts and feelings. So I thought I might start with documenting my day and see how that goes._

• **6:00 AM** Bal’s alarm woke me up _THREE HOURS_ before my first class. I now cannot get back to sleep. I hate him.

• **7:00 AM** Once Bal left for class I took the time to clean our dorm room, including the stack of pizza boxes under his bed. I don’t even want to think about all of the used condoms I found under there. Am I really gone so often that he’s having THAT much sex in here? I’m just glad he has the courtesy to not bring people back here while I’m here. Those are not sounds I wish to hear while trying to study or sleep. 

• **8:30 AM** I was late getting to the showers and while normally I would be angry that I didn’t get any hot water, Dean Winchester was late as well. That is more skin than I have seen on him in the last four years, and those freckles go A LOT lower than I initially thought. Is it bad that I kept hoping he would drop his towel? I was tempted to drop mine as well, just to see how he would react. I heard a rumor that Dean likes men. I wish he liked me. The kicker? We have first period together. I’m not going to be able to get his half (ok, _mostly_ naked) body out of my mind for the rest of the day. I wish he would notice me.

• **9:00 AM** This class is so dull. If it wasn’t for the fact that Dean was in this class (and three others, but I like those classes) I would have dropped it the first week. He doesn’t know that I watch him, the way he sucks in his lower lip when he’s in deep thought, or the way his eyes crinkle when he’s smiling. Those lashes of his, they touch his cheeks every time he blinks. I need to stop, I’m no better than if I were a stalker, but he is so incredibly beautiful. It’s like being blessed by the Gods themselves that they sent down one of their own. If only I could gather the nerve to even talk to him. I’m twenty one now, this should come easily to me and yet I am as frightened of good looking guys as I was when I was a teenager. I’m so pathetic. Back to staring at Dean…

• **12:00 PM** I stopped by my dorm to grab the lunch I’d forgotten and ran smack into Alfie. That guy does not take a hint. We dated for two weeks our freshman year, and he still stops me and flirts every time he sees me and asks me out. Why can’t he take a hint? There was absolutely no chemistry, and it’s like kissing a cold fish with him. I shudder just thinking about that. I skirted around him and ran smack into none other than Dean Winchester. He caught me before I fell, which would have been even more embarrassing. But guess what! (Why am I asking a book to guess? I’m losing my blood mind, I swear) Dean referred to me by name. HE KNOWS MY NAME! He smiled at me and said he’d see me in History. I don’t think my feet are touching the floor right now.

• **2:30 PM** Please, someone put me out of my misery now. The professor assigned a five thousand word essay on diseases and disorders of the brain. Is procrastination one of those aforementioned diseases? At least I’m not the only one disgruntled currently. I heard Dean let out a moan behind me. I do not think he is happy about this assignment either if the cursing he’s doing under his breath is any indication. I am pleased to know that I am not alone in my misery.

• **5:00 PM** Since today is Friday I decided to treat myself to dinner after a long week of classes. My older brother sends me $100 a month and tells me it’s spending money, so I’m not trying to survive on just noodles and candy like he did. He says I don’t have to pay him back. I think that is a very nice gesture. I try to save it for the rare instances that I have dates, so I can take them out somewhere that isn’t McDonald’s (which is where Alfie took me on our first four dates). I usually have money left over at the end of each month, mostly because I haven’t been on a date in the last nine months, and the last guy paid for everything because he had a job. He wasn’t a student, he worked at the movie theater. One date was enough with him though, he smelled like butter and it turned my stomach. I digress though. Tonight I decided I wanted a cheeseburger and a beer so I am down here at the Roadhouse. They really have the best burgers in town. Dean works here too, but that’s not why I come. I can sit in a booth, enjoy my food and no one bothers me. As I write this I noticed that Dean is working tonight. He just noticed me and smiled. What does that mean? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? I see him behind the bar tonight. Usually he waits tables but tonight he is behind the bar. That must mean he is twenty one as well. Not for the first time I wish I could approach him. Lisa Braeden just walked in with her friends. I know she flirts with Dean but I do not know if they are dating. She’s doing it now. Suddenly I don’t have much of an appetite. I think I’ll pass on the beer and take my food to go.

 

• **7:00 PM** Here it is, after seven on a Friday night and what am I doing? I’m writing in a diary and watching Doctor Who on Netflix. The burger and fries were good, but I’m feeling a little down. As much as I try to talk myself up and tell myself that I absolutely CAN talk to Dean, and that I can ask him out, I find that my fragile self-esteem betrays me every time. How can one man be so incredibly beautiful? I have been told that I am attractive, but I have also been told that I am not. Then again, it was my brother that told me I was not. He told me once that I looked like a baby spider monkey. Perhaps he was just teasing, but it still hurt. I want someone (Dean) to look at me the way I look at him. Oh, great, someone is at the door. I told them to wait. If it’s another one of Bal’s lady friends looking for him I’m going to scream. 

• **10:45 PM** OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!! DEAN WINCHESTER SHOWED UP AT MY DORM ROOM! Ok, forcing myself to calm down now. OMG! Ok, I’m done. Mostly. He said he saw me leave and that he had wanted to talk to me but I left before he could and so he got off work early to come here. He thought I’d be out with friends or maybe on a date but he said he was taking a chance coming to my room. Ha! Me! On a date! For a moment I forgot how to talk. I’ve never stood so close to him before. He smells even better up close, not that I’m like sniffing him in class or anything, but up close? He smells like bergamot and clean linen. I believe it is his laundry soap. It’s the best thing I’ve ever smelled in my life. When I finally found my voice and asked him what he had wanted to talk about, he blushed. Dean Winchester! Blushed! It was beautiful. He said he’s been wanting to talk to me all year but he was too shy. He was too shy! It made me feel a little better knowing that I am not alone in feeling that way. Anyway, getting to the point, Dean DOES like guys, specifically ME! I am numb! I can’t believe it! He asked me to dinner tomorrow night. I have a DATE! Dean is so nice, not that I didn’t know that already, but he is even nicer than I could have hoped for. I let him in and we talked for hours. He likes my Doctor Who posters and thinks I’m cool. Perhaps he’s not so perfect after all? He just left and we exchanged numbers and he’s picking me up at seven tomorrow. I can’t wait! I bet Bal will have girls over while I’m gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, Cas is a little bit socially awkward and adorable here, and apparently those are qualities Dean likes. I hope you all liked this. Leave a comment and a kudos. Thanks!


End file.
